1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal unit and a method of manufacturing the terminal unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, to press fit terminal parts of rod shape into holes formed on electrode parts such as current collection plates, or to crimp terminal parts after inserting the terminal parts into holes of electrode parts provides terminal units with fixing structure of the terminal parts to the electrode parts, and batteries equipped with the terminal units having the fixing structures are well known (e.g. see JP 2005-285406 A).
JP 2005-285406 A discloses a conventional terminal unit, in which the metal oxide films formed on each surface of the parts surrounds the contacting area of the terminal part to the electrode part. Unfortunately, the unevenness of the electrical conductivity occurs depending on the condition of press fitting or crimping. Therefore, the batteries including conventional terminal units mentioned above tend to vary in quality.